<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>☾ Deal with the Devil ☽ by birojack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180995">☾ Deal with the Devil ☽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birojack/pseuds/birojack'>birojack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Breeding, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First time posting here, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, Harems, Humiliation, Impregnation, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Penetration, Other, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rape, Rituals, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Submission, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smut with some kind of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birojack/pseuds/birojack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>☠<br/>The Salvatore Academy is the most prestigious board school across the entire Europe, but no one understands how a school meant to go bankrupt suddenly became the elite’s favourite. That’s something only a few unfortunate students are able to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Countdown to 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work. A silly prompt made just for the fun.<br/>All events described are fictional. Please understand this and don’t be rude. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>November 7th, 1978.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almor could remember the day as a passage of memory. It was a stormy night across the northern lands of Italy when he was summoned to the grounds of Salvatore Academy by a group of young adults. Confused at first, he tried to reason with the fact a bunch of rich kids were trying to call for Baphomet to make a deal, but instead, they got him, a renegade with more powers the hierarchy could allow. It was fun to watch them despair and panic at first, but it always gets tired after a short while.</p>
<p>The summoning had for objective to make an exchange. They wanted to save the school they were from going bankrupt, as the mastermind behind the whole plan explained. It was a simple, reckless motive, and he simply loved these types of deals as ignorance was a blessing for those with second intentions, and these poor, unfortunate bourgeois had no idea of consequences before going straight into his arms.</p>
<p>Fiorentino, Montgomery, Harrison, Alvaro, Harcourt, Brugman, Vernal, and last but not least, Salvatore. These were the sons and daughters of millionaires and megacorp owners, influential people stuck inside a bubble of privilege and ignorance. None of them truly cared about their respective others, only to keep the legacy going, and keeping the academy working and thriving for the long last eternity was more important than their own lives.</p>
<p>Maybe if they had better management or tried again from scratch, but these kids knew that would mean losing status, so, why bother? Almor was a demon, after all, he was just there for the chaos. So, the deal was settled: the academy would be saved and would become renowned for the many generations to come, and for that, he would claim each one of their descendants as his. Of course, they didn’t understand the weight of those words and accepted.</p>
<p>After that night, the supernatural did the work and the school meant to go down skyrocket to the top, and the eight families lived up to see the harvesting of the seed. The greed and success made any worries about the deal to vanish from their thoughts as the years passed. But one thought actually crossed their little heads: to not let their children enroll Salvatore Academy. It was a silent promise that no one from the outside knew exactly why, but they did anyway. They got married, had children, and lived enough to see their children grow and repeat the cycle, bringing the third spree of rich children with no real grasp of reality back with brand new seeds to plant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Almor, after forty and six years, was ready to pick his part of the harvest.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first one is taken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>September 25th, 2024.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Francesca Fiorentino was the archetype of a shy girl.</p>
<p>Born and raised amid riches and fortune, she was taught since an early age to keep herself down and obey her superiors. Her childhood was severe quiet, with not much to interact beyond a few parties and occasional inspections from her many tutors. Because of that, her social skills towards people of her own age was almost non existent. When she was enrolled at Salvatore, Francesca ended up holding a loner reputation around the Academy for being skittish, reclusive, and very not welcome to normal social interactions. Francesca never liked the spotlight for being taught so, so living in the shadows until university was alright for her, as long as it meant more time to study for medicine and practice piano, all to keep her parents and grandpa’s expectations high. She was a family lady, after all.</p>
<p>For appearance, she was very average. Her indigo hair was peaked short, with bangs covering her forehead and eyebrows, highlighting her bulging grayish eyes. Her body was slim and fragile, and she was smaller than most of her classmates--merely reaching 5’1’’ inches. She hated such traits, as her body was underdeveloped and made her look too young directly affected her love life. Seen as a child and treated as such, no boy would even imagine starting a relationship with her because it either “felt wrong”, or there were better options out there.</p>
<p>Just because she was a lady and liked to stay alone, it didn’t mean she didn’t want to be courted once in a while, for all she secretly craved for some kind of affection. Her only interactions were either with the school staff or family members when they remember to call her, and it was all cordial at best. She didn’t have friends, crushes, anything that could remotely build an interesting relationship, and her appearance was a contributory factor. She had never kissed with passion, hugged with infatuation, or made love with zeal. It was not fair, she was a woman regardless of what others think, and she just wants someone to treat her like one.</p>
<p>That day, in particular was a Wednesday and she was walking alone. Her destination was the library, where she would always be for her late-night study session. At that time the academy’s upper floor was empty and locked but she had a key that granted her free access anytime she wanted, as a little treat for her good behavior. Francesca walked up the steps heading to the floor, carefully watching from the glass-stained windows the remaining students who had just finished their extracurricular activities and were heading to the respective dorms. A security verification, as the condition for her access, was at the expense of no one knowing about it. A few times she was able to imagine having friends and bringing them along to have a study session together, or even more, but it was a null consideration now.</p>
<p>She reached the room and took the keys off her bag, unlocking the door and turning the lights on. The smell of old paper and naphthalene were welcoming to her flair. Inside, she locked the door and headed to the west section, where her usual books were placed at. Today’s research was reserved for the history of modern medicine, advanced biology, and general human anatomy. That place was already a second home, and she found each one fast before placing them next to the window table, where her bag and notebook already were.</p>
<p>Carefully, Francesca took her time to verify the books according to her study guide and realized there was one book missing, which was placed on the other side of the room. This was the place where she could let go of her reserved self, so she didn’t hold back a loud groan when she made her way to the other shelf, picking the rolling stairs and climbing up to help her search. Her arms were too short to reach without having her to climb more than half of the stairs and stretch her body all the way to the top shelve. In an oversight, she ended up slipping on one of the steps when she finally took the book in hand, falling straight to the ground in a loud thump.</p>
<p>Or, she would have fallen down if it wasn’t for a pair of arms catching her before she could.</p>
<p>“Wow, that was close.” The man said, helping her get back up. He was tall and bulky as a bodyguard. His skin was tanned and his long brown hair was placed in a low ponytail. His eyes had a sickly yellow gleam, looking down at her cautiously.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was,” Francesca said, clutching her books close to her chest as she looked up to the man. Her eyebrows knitted together in suspicion because she was familiar with the night shift staff, and she had never seen him there before. The place was locked before she got in, so he must have a key to get inside. “What are you doing here, sir?”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t mind me, young lady. I was just cleaning the place.” He said. That would explain the gray janitor suit and broom hanging close to the opposite shelf, but it didn’t make sense why was he there at all. ut the lights were turned off before she got inside, and the cleaning period had long passed. He also didn’t have any name tag. “Is there any problem?”</p>
<p> She immediately took a step back, “Since when do you work here? Wait, I’m sorry, but do you really work here? It’s just because everything was locked before and I just want to understand--” Francesca paled. His eyes had shift, double blinking at her just like a lizard. The janitor smiled, revealing a set of sharp teeth across his mouth, and grabbed her wrists. The book fell on the floor, and she was forced against the bookshelves, making other books fall down around them.</p>
<p>“I can see now that your reputation lives up to your intelligence, Francesca, but there is still a lot you need to learn, apparently.”</p>
<p>“How do you--?” She was about to question when his laugh froze her in place. His voice had changed, becoming razor sharp, seemingly mocking her from even daring speak. “S-Stay away from me!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know you since you were born, and since then I’ve been waiting for you to come at me for a long time, and now here you are. You can scream and cry if you want to, but no one will save you from the fate placed upon you.” He finished, and his eyes glowed.</p>
<p>His body was deforming, mutating and growing; tan skin was darkening to a deep blue, and yellow irises were taking over his entire sclera. His hair was bleached from color and reached for his entire back, and there was a pointy tail between his legs. A pair of pointy horns coming out of his forehead, tearing his skin and flesh apart, the same happening with the pair of featherless wings on his back, with traces of blood spreading across the shelves and floor. </p>
<p>Her despair dwelled in horror. The demon placed her arms above her head, and she felt another pair of arms grabbing her armpits and pinning her up. Francesca screamed when she looked up and had their faces dangerously close to each other, “What the hell are you!? What do you want from--” Any complain was cut out when he forced her chin up and pressed a rough kiss against her lips, invading her mouth and forcing her jaw to spread wide and take his inhuman tongue to caress against hers and voluptuously slide down her throat. She could control her gag reflex, but this was too much to take at once. She tried to bite the tongue out, but the muscle was too strong to fight back, so she closed her eyes and tried to relax, hoping he would stop after that. But deep inside she knew this was far from over, because they never stopped after the kiss.</p>
<p>Their mouths parted ways and she felt his drool choked down her esophagus. The demon watched her struggle before forcing her mouth shut again, forcing her to swallow it all between her own gasps for air. The smell was sickening, and she could feel the taste and for a surprise it wasn’t bad. It didn’t made it less disgusting but at least it was not poisonous.</p>
<p>“Oh, how cute. This sure is going to be fun,” The demon grinned at her, giving a nasty wink before ripping both her school skirt and underwear apart. “and to answer your question, I am Almor, the demon your dear sweet grandparents sold your soul for.” he leaned next to her ear, only to whisper at last, “thus making me your Master.”</p>
<p>Ignoring Francesca’s expected burst of despair, Almor stared at her broad pelvis down to her slim, fragile thighs. Her cunt was shaved clean, peach soft from a bare touch. The girl shivered, feeling the cold breeze of the automatic air conditioner against her exposed skin, flushing red when she felt Almor’s massive hand grabbing her pussy from the front and starting to stimulate her clit. Still feeling her jaw numb, she was unable to hold the groans that inevitably came out of her mouth. This was a nightmare, it had to be one. As the assault began, she started to hyperventilate, panting hard and unable to hold the shame for being in such degrading position. What would her family think when they found out about this? That’s if they found about it? Francesca could already hear the swears and disowning. All her hard work was wasted, gone.</p>
<p>Almor smirked when he caught Francesca staring. “You like this, don’t you?” He purred.</p>
<p>“N-No! I don’--Ah!” She yelped, feeling him start to thrust his fingers inside her.</p>
<p>“But you are so fucking wet already, can’t you hear? You want <em> this</em>.” The demon teased, forcing her to shut and listen in horror to her wet cunt making soaking noises as Almor masturbated her. He pushed her head down with his free hand and licked her earlobe. Francesca shook her head, denying and denying until she was kissed again. He kept moving, and a strange feeling soon crossed her body. The twist in her tongue, the pushes against her clit, it was all coming together. Her belly curled in arousal and she lost strength over her legs. After that, she convulsed in a sequence of spasms, feeling a warm liquid coming down her legs while her pussy contracting then relaxing, leaving her breathless with a final blow of the first orgasm of her entire life. It was for sure a complete different experience from the books descriptions.</p>
<p>Breathless still, she was not allowed to rest. Almor moved again, taking her to lie down against the wooden floor that creaked with the impact. Francesca was not able to believe how easy he could throw her around, acting as if she was a pillow of swan feathers, lighter than silk. The hands let go of her wrists, and instead, her arms were tied up behind her back. She could guess this was magic, but her mind was too frantic to even recall. Almor started to grope her, sending shivers down her spine with his claws faintly scratching her skin, teasing. Almor then reached for her thighs, forcing them apart and bringing her intimacy close to his. Francesca choked a cry, looking at him with teary eyes and whispering pledges of mercy. They went unheard.</p>
<p>Francesca forced herself to look down at his groin, gasping when she saw the engorged cock pulsing close to her cunt. It was much more than ten inches long and was getting bigger as it hardened, with dark veins pulping and precum already dripping from its massive head. The thought of that cock penetrating her cervix made her instantly cringe in fear and try to kick him out of control. It would not fit, she knew that. Her vagina as a whole would not handle the pressure, and she would probably have a severe internal bleeding before it was over. Francesca panicked and started to scream for help and beg for mercy with fat rivers of tears rolling down her face.</p>
<p>Almor looked at her rather unimpressed.</p>
<p>“You are a little annoying, I’ll admit. Here, let me solve this,” The demon tore her shirt off her body and used the fabric to make a knot, then, roughly grabbed her hair and used the improvised gag to cover Francesca's mouth. The poor girl could only squirm as she felt the demon rip away her bra, essentially leaving her only with sneakers and knee socks. Her fingers curled against the wood. Francesca had to time to think before feeling the head pressing against her entry and started to slowly penetrate. Her eyes widened with the cock slowly invading her pussy and her body involuntarily seized action. She could not move an inch away, just feeling the massive depth invading her body and going deeper until she was completely filled. To make it worse, it didn’t hurt, not in the way it should, but it still didn’t hurt.</p>
<p>He took her up and adjust their positions better, and started to move slow, tasting her flesh with those sick eyes still fixated at her, roving her as a piece of meat. He was above her, overpowering her, and all Francesca was able to do was tremble, feeling the heat overcoming her senses entirely.</p>
<p>Almor groaned next to her ear, leaning down and thrusting hard, going faster and without a hitch of stopping, using his free hands to keep groping her body and crave his teeth in her neck, licking the blood that went out of her vessels. Her whimpers were muffled by the gag, but she could hear her own moans coming along. Her body was opening to make it less painful after the first shock, and she <em> hated </em>it for feeling so good. Even with the terror of the situation, she could not help but wonder if this was how sex was supposed to feel. Her clit was rubbing on his crotch, soaking wet with her liquids squirting down to her abs, her cunt was twitching and eating the cock out, her nipples diamond-hard from overstimulation, eyes too dizzy and unable to regain focus, and her body as a whole just exploding in brand new sensations as a demon of all things kept fucking her cunt relentless and without a care for her body. This was not supposed to feel so fucking good, but it was. It was and she was losing. Because beneath the fear and disgust, there was hunger, and the result was years of starvation finally catching up to her.</p>
<p>She had no idea her freewill and darkest wishes was being manipulated, changed, rebuild from scratch to fit the demon’s ideals. It took just a few minutes of mingle for her whimpers to get soft, ceasing the struggle and relaxing under his control. Almor ceased moving and felt her legs moving to lock around his waist. Francesca gazed at the demon, dangling her shoulders to move closer to him. With his help, she was placed at his lap and felt the demon’s cock shifting along with her hips.</p>
<p>The girl panted heavily, releasing herself again with a naught look distorting her face from any ladylike etiquette, not losing time to move again to meet his groin again and again. “I can’t~… anymore~!”</p>
<p>Now that they were closer, he held Francesca carefully, making it more comfortable for her to lock her legs around him. Then, both start to frantic move against each other’s bodies, with long drooling kisses and deep fuck stockings for what it seemed to be an eternity. Countless were the times Francesca came while being fucked, but Almor had yet to release himself.</p>
<p>“Once my seed reaches your womb, you will no longer have control over you. Your body, your mind, and all your desires will all belong to me, and only me. You will do what I want, and treat me as your master for as long as you live. You don’t have another choice,” Almor stroked her cheek, and placed a long kiss on her mouth again. “And you don’t want another choice.” He finished with a last stroke and ceased moving, quivering his body and forcing hers to hold the weight. She gave a loud moan as she felt him finally release loads of cum inside her body, filling her so much a bump grew below her belly. He bit her neck again, this time with a noticeable tenderness, and let go to see the pentagram mark growing visible around the bite.</p>
<p>Francesca was wasted, momentary out of reach. He placed her on the ground again, giving time to recover their breaths and take off his cock from her cunt. When he did, Francesca whined, lifting her hips as if wanting for more. He shut that down with a snap of fingers, and while recovering his stamina, looked at the extension of his roughness. The young woman's body, previously paler, more delicate and without any scars, was now marked by scratches, hickeys, and redness. It was only not worst because of her turning, Almor knew that.</p>
<p>“I thought this was going to be more painful, but then again, I guess this was a brand new experience to you.” Almor caressed her shoulders and neck and undid the seal around her arms, making her moan softly with such subtlety it fit her tiny size.</p>
<p>The demon wrapped his arms around her, kneeling up. The lights turned brighter at his command, and took her to the nearest oak table. Francesca begrudgingly followed the gestures, not feeling the will to move anywhere else. The girl then leaned against his broad chest, feeling the demon’s slow heartbeat and his warm skin touching her face. Francesca didn’t want to admit, but to stay there and just feel his body was a brand new sensation too gratifying to let go. If was safer there, somehow.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, Francesca felt his body changing back to his human appearance but keeping those same sick yellow eyes, ones she couldn’t look away anymore. “Master…” Francesca called, so needy and far from her old self. Almor smiled, allowing her to rest under his embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome home.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello, I am jack! this is my first work on ao3, and I wrote this first a long time go, but I was afraid of posting. now I can finally release this fic out of my folders (with a few edits, of course). I have no hurry, so I might take a bit for me to post all the chapters.</p>
<p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 27th, 2024.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desmond Montgomery. The prodigy athlete with a troubled life behind the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like a good chunk of Salvatore students, his entire life was also decided for him before he was even born by his rich parents. His hard training and intense studies were all for the day he could assume the family business. But he didn’t want any of that, because his heart belonged to the sport. The Montgomery family had noticed that too, and so they tried to hook him whenever they could and the boy was very vocal about that. His severe education almost led him to resignation, but he managed to stand strong and keep training.  He was already promised in marriage with his girlfriend, Madison, but they were friends with benefits at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond had the average standard beauty of a white boy; hazel eyes, blonde hair, not bulky but muscular enough to call attention and holding 5’11’’ of height. This obviously helped giving him the fearless lion reputation, wild and constantly fighting against the chains imprisoning him all while being stunning. His talent led to victories in the name of school and as such he had a sort of privilege amongst other athletes. This led to envy and sabotage attempts, but none were strong enough to tear him down. He was determinate, and once he had a plan in mind, he would not rest until it was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was for that reason he tried to avoid Francesca Fiorentino at all costs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have met once during a relative confraternization, introduced to each other as the sole heirs of their respective families. She was smaller, thinner, and more sheltered than he would ever dream be, and from years ago to now, she had changed little to nothing, meaning she still was sweet, lovely girl he’s got a crush from that party. So, it could be said something awaken within him when he met her again, this time as classmates. Francesca was withdrawn, isolated from others by choice, and bringing a bad reputation to herself. He knew walking or even talking with her could generate rumors, so he tried to avoid any future meeting, but also keeping an eye on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she disappeared for one whole day and was found locked inside the library, he ignored all of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is why he was heading alone to the nursery office with a backpack filled with homework. Desmond was the only one willing to deliver the papers to Francesca while she was resting. He received a joint of glares when he did, even with the extreme discomfort he accepted. Not even his friends were very supportive, thinking it was “very weird” for him to care. The worst came from class president Delilah Harcourt, who had a clear history of hating on Fiorentino for being intelligent and refusing to cooperate with the rest of the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls were empty, most of the student body was inside classes and he was excused with a pass and the room keys. Security measures were the same despite what happened. He got inside the room easily, trying to not make a noise in case of her being asleep. The walls were white and the smell of sanitizer was awfully strong. Francesca was sleeping on the corner bed near the window with a IV set linked to her sore arm giving blood and serum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock came immediately after he approached and took a closer look. She looked awful, as if someone had beaten her. Her medical file was placed on a table, and just from far he could see the many injuries listed. Desmond frowned, horrified with how long the list was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello there.” A voice interrupted the moment, and Desmond retracted. “Don’t worry, I’m just a nurse.” Desmond gave a nod at the man, although he had never seen that guy before. He placed the paperwork next in one of the tables and stood a few steps far from the bed while the nurse made the check-up. Desmond tried to play cool, but the way the man started to touch Francesca started to bother him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sir, don’t you think you’re too close?” He didn’t meant to sound so cold, but he was getting angry. He clenched his teeth and started to come closer again. “She’s unconscious, have some respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you are in position to say anything about me, Desmond Montgomery.” The nurse called with a clipped tone, smiling at him with a sharp grin. Desmond felt chills run down his body. Since when that guy knew his name? They had never met before, then how--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a nurse.” Desmond realized. “Holy God, you’re not a nurse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almor looked up. “You’re right about one of those, for sure. But please don’t call God for business, my friend and I don’t want to have him associated here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment Desmond felt something growing behind him. He threatened to look back but was stopped by a tentacle wrapping around his neck and threw him on the floor. His hands were placed behind his back by another two and he was lifted in the air. The boy struggled to break free until he felt a slimy liquid fall on his head. Only after that he was able to see what was creeping behind him the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a visceral creature made of nothing but a disgusting pile of sickly white tentacles and a widespread mouth. “What the--” He was interrupted when the monster moved again and ripped his shirt apart, licking his entire chest with their massive, raspy tongue. Same happened with his pants, and he screamed as the tentacles forced his legs to spread against his will. Desmond looked at the nurse and cried again, only to notice the sick smile in his face. “Wha--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you, Desmond. Me and a dear friend of mine, Kassogtha. She loves to play and was just overjoyed when I told she could have a little fun, so if you don’t mind.” Almor explained, not bothering to look at the boy for the moment and starting to take the syringes out of Francesca’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this! What is the meaning--let me go!” Desmond struggled again, trying to slip away but feeling the tentacles press tighter against his skin. He felt a sick motion behind his back, pressing against his butt and spreading against by a tentacle brushing the cleft of his ass. “Who are you after all?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almor only grinned, “Who am I, if not your Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One tentacle moved menacingly close to his limp dick, softly stroking the area. Desmond yelped with the touch and tried to move away, but he was suspended in the air with nowhere to run, so he tried to at least move away, but the tentacle followed his moves playfully. Two smaller tentacles moved through his chest and started to play with his nipples, stiffening them with small bites. The boy snapped with the realization, looking down to see that the tentacles had openings that allowed them to bite and suck, and the tentacle stroking his cock was ready to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacle leaned in and opened its mouth, clamping his entire dick down, sucking fast and steady. Desmond moaned, feeling his cock hardening and throbbing in seconds just by touching. His buttocks are spread and he felt his asshole twinking. It was then that a thick, slim tentacle made its way behind, bursting inside with no warning. Desmond screamed as he was violated, crystalline tears starting to roll down his face. He turned to the nurse and begged for him for help, to stop this sick motion pressing his walls relentless, but Almor only stepped next to him to reveal his true form, and tease the boy more, kissing him the same way he did with Francesca before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, does it feel good?” The demon groaned, licking Desmond’s face before forcing him to stare at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I don’t feel anything you sicko frea--kah!” Desmond managed to slur before feeling the inevitable orgasm coming. His eyes rolled and his tongue jumped out of his mouth, giving Almor the chance to kiss him again. When he finished, the boy felt wasted, but Kassogtha was only beginning. She placed him down before starting over again. Desmond whined, feeling the second tentacle teasing before forcing inside his asshole just as slowly and painfully as the previous, but this time he could feel something more. He felt his body tense and tighten around the tentacle, stretching his muscles apart and forcing him to lay his head against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacle then started to move, exploring his insides until he felt hard against his body, and he finally broke down in cries as another one slid down his bottocks and penetrated him, ripping his asshole in half and thrusting harder from the back until starting to stock his prostate. It was inevitable he came again, and more times after that, panting loud and shameless before guilty swapped his consciousness back to lucidity and the tentacle fucking starts over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon chuckled, watching his struggles slowly turn into a defeated resignation. He took Francesca by the arms, ripping her from the IV and hospital gown leaving her bare exposed in front of them both, although Desmond was too frustrated to notice at first. Almor truly had his enjoyment over this human. He saw the anger blazing in those hazel eyes that were forced to watch as the demon started to take over Francesca, tracing her breasts and waist with his tongue until reaching her crotch and start eating her out. He kept licking her until she started to moan loud enough to make Desmond’s growl become an infuriating roar that didn’t last longer before he gasped another loud moan and forced himself to shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t like that? Or it could be that you like her?” His eyes rested down to him, watching Desmond trying to move his arms with the tentacles thrusting harder inside his body. Almor gently placed her back on the bed, closing her legs to purposefully leave her cunt exposed at the blonde’s direction. Then, he stood up next to Desmond, smirking as he grabbed his half-hard cock in front of him. “Tell me, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Just… L-Let go of her! I can--” Desmond flushed red with the intimacy thrown in his face, slightly turning away, but he could not deny the growing arousal bubbling inside his chest was starting to mess with his head. Because it was disgusting and vile, but he had cum so many times already that it just heated his senses. The tentacles slowed down too, as Kassogtha realized what was going to happen. Almor appreciated the consideration, knowing this would be fun. “please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to break free so bad, then suck it and I’ll think about it.” Almor grabbed his chin and forced Desmond to face the throbbing cock. The boy could no longer hold more of such humiliation and opened his mouth the widest he could, allowing the demon to slide his part down his throat. He fought the urge to vomit, just trying to relax and thinking it would be all over soon. Desmond started to suck, making the motion to properly hold himself against the cock. He drooled, keeping a slow pace until he could stop the involuntary reflux of food. The acid taste blended with the salt of precum and his own tears, and he was still halfway down. He tried again, going back and forth and feeling the tentacles in his asshole pumping more, as if pushing him to go deepthroat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almor didn’t want to waste more time and grabbed him by the nape, gripping his hands tight on the boy’s head and probing deeper, inching down until his nose rubbed his pelvic area. Desmond’s throat dilated with a unsettling cracking noise and his eyes rolled all the way back to his skull. If there was any trace of pleasure coming from behind, now it was completely gone and replaced with something beyond. Almor started to move, not sparing a bit of mercy even with the muffled shrieks and frantic breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond could no longer answer to his sanity, because he just felt something inside him snap broken, and after a long pause, Desmond started to move along, sucking all the way from the top. Pale lips became red, swelling and shaping itself around the demon’s thick, fat cock. The demon gave an eye roll, and kept face-fucking the boy. Fuck, Desmond could not deny that he was liking it. He was drooling like a dog, panting and moaning loud. His ass fluttered as the tentacles started to thrust together deep down to deformation and he came over again and again. His body was just burning for that, the numbness heating to the point of wanting more of that. More of the pleasure. More of the pain.</span>
  <em>
    <span> More.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, why are you all so easy to break? I expected more resistance, really. But that’s alright, after all, you were born to find me,” Almor started to pump his rectum harder, choking the boy as he felt it coming, “When I cum, you will swallow, and my seed will take control over you. Your body, your mind, and all your desires will all belong to me, and only me. You will do what I want, and treat me as your master for as long as you live. You don’t have another choice, and you don’t want another choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhp! Hwmh~!” Desmond whined, but he had no complains at all. The demon came with a needy groan, loading tons of cum deep down Desmond’s esophagus, giving him only a thrust of tasty drool to swallow after. Like a mindless doll, Desmond obeyed, sucking out of Almor’s massive cock with half open eyes. Kassogtha ceased moving too, retracting the tentacles from his asshole and leaving the boy shaking with a throbbing dick and rashed ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times he probably reached for an orgasm but was unable to tell for the overload of pleasure knocking his brain out, he couldn’t tell. His mind was just dizzy and spaced out. No matter what he tried to think, anything would come back to the demon standing in front of him. The faint fraction of his brain that knew this was insane was dead, and only Almor remained. This was everything he could feel, and everything he wanted to feel. To be fucked again and again as long as it was Almor. It was truly like he was born for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your thoughts, because they all belong to me, remember?” The demon cooed next to him, and Desmond found himself being held in bridal style and taken away from the dirty floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond remained quiet. To lean down in those giant biceps and close his eyes felt like the right thing to do. Almor signed to Kassogtha to relax, and let him take care. “You did great too, I appreciate the help.” The tentacle demon made a strangled noise of appreciation. “How great it was for me to have my first two to be the weakest links of each family? Maybe I’m just too good at this.” The demon loathed to himself, allowing Desmond to snuggle him like a attention starved puppy and fall asleep, unknowingly accepting his new purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The harvesting had just started.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2+1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not the third, just a gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 30rd, 2024.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Madison Wilson was a nobody.</p><p>Comparing herself with the many heirs around her was a joke. The brunette was a mere peasant among kings. Her family was only relevant because of their market stock, they had no real value outside the market. The Wilsons went broke on everything else, with little to no dignity left and counting on her to save the family's name from the shame. Because of that, she was promised in marriage with the multimillionaire heir of the Montgomery family.</p><p>The two only met once and were already engaged from there, no questions allowed, just acceptance. To accept her role as a consort, to live a loveless relationship forever. The Montgomery wanted the stocks, her father wanted to keep their livelihood. Simple and clean, but she still wished to have her opinion heard. Of so, she wouldn't be there. At least Desmond was sincere and shared the same feeling. But while his feelings didn't change from day one, hers did.</p><p>She fell in love.</p><p>Their bond became so strong, too strong, to the point where he was the only one she could rely on, and being in such a relationship, even if artificially, had real effects for her. She cared deeply for that dumbass, and she would get constantly worried for him each time he got deviant from school and break the rules.</p><p>And now, here she was again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Desmond was acting strangely since he visited that weird girl. She understood his worry because the circumstances surrounding Francesca’s disappearance were extremely worrying. Some were saying a rapist was going under the school preying over the most vulnerable girls, making the situation more terrifying to hear. Desmond just wanted to see if everything was alright with her, and Madison was proud of his good nature, but when he came back, something felt off. He was complaining about being hurt but being cryptic about it, and he suddenly carried an unfamiliar scent in his body. This was not ignoring his sudden change of personality, going from outspoken to a complete shutdown since.</p><p>That day was, relatively, a calm one. Madison, worried for her partner, had decided to lash out at her tennis practice, taking the poor instructor to become a living target at the aim of her racket. But it did work when she felt almost numb at the end, heading alone to the dorms and call it a day. She was walking through the halls with her phone in hands, seeing once again her call going to the mailbox. Desmond was ignoring her now and she was starting to get angry.</p><p>Her footsteps continued to echo through the corridors until she stopped. Many said that she had the eyes of a lynx, but the truth was that she was only too suspicious to let things go unnoticed. This was the sole reason why she noticed the main door to the library was open, with a faint creak allowing her to see the lights inside turned on.</p><p>The library was usually an empty place but now forbidden to enter after the incident days before. She recalls the teachers explicitly saying the keys to enter the facility were now under the headmaster’s care, and no one was allowed to go there without a staff member. Ridiculous, but the academy was always desperate to damage control even with the smallest problems. But there was someone inside the library.</p><p>Frowning, she placed her belongings on the floor next to the wall and pressed her fingertips against the door, sneaking inside cautiously. It was all dead quiet, not a living soul at sight, and the light came from a single bulb wire at the top of the entrance, and only darkness engulfed the endless rows of bookshelves. Honey brown eyes gazed the space with surprising wonder, as this was the first time the brunette had gone inside the place. But when she stepped out the entrance, the door clicked shut, locking Madison inside the library.</p><p>“Wait, no!” She called, “Hello! Please! Don’t lock me inside!” Madison ran back to the door, starting to frantically knocking the door and trying to open by force. The time she started to do so, the lights flicked, and the air became heavier and harder to breathe. Growling, she marched back and tried to break down the door with her body. “This isn’t funny, whoever’s making this shit! Open the door!”</p><p>She kept doing, ignoring at first the weight that started to fall on her body. She kept calling as her eyes started to blur and her legs forced her body to collapse against the wood. Her chest was tightened, suffocating her breath. Madison felt tired, and the scent of incense somehow came back. She coughed, curling her body close, and when her head leaned against the floor, she fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>When Madison recovered consciousness, she found herself restrained inside a strange place, with the smell of burning candles and incense surrounding her. Her ears were buzzing along with the echo, and her mouth tasted salty, dripping dry with an ache. Everything just fell out of place, including her lying against the cold, wooden floor. This was already a bad sign. Looking down at her overexposed chest, she could see the red rope wrapping her breasts and waist in a pentagram shape, also feeling the knots holding both her arms behind her back. Her womanhood was exposed, and one of her ankles was chained to the ground, making any thought of running away die instantly.</p><p>“You are finally awake.”</p><p>The lights around the candle circle burned with more intensity, and Madison froze. The sickly sweet voice came just behind her ear, too close to not feel. It was too familiar, and she knew it was right at first sight, but she refused to believe. She felt a pair of hands wrapping around her chest, reaching for her huge tits with their fingertips and then turning around. As she was grabbed and lifted to sit properly, her eyes snapped wide.</p><p>“Francesca?” Madison gasped. It would have been a shout, but with her throat so dry her voice could only go in a hoarse whisper. Francesca looked at her, and her silver eyes held a soft glow before addressing her again.</p><p>“Shh, don’t speak,” Francesca soothed, placing two fingers against her lips. “I know it hurts. You must be confused, and you have every right to be, but trust me, alright?” Madison wanted to scream, but with Francesca being there at least meant she was not alone, so she just nodded. A blissful moment of relief that ended the moment she looked down at her clothing.</p><p>“Why are you dressing… This?” She asked cautiously. Fiorentino was wearing a set of black high tight stockings, a luxury embroidered black corset, black fingerless gloves, and a collar set with a gold brooch. Out of that, she was completely bare, exposing her whole intimacy. Madison was not stupid, she knew the types of occasions people dressed that way went to. But comparing to her naked state, it could be safe to say Francesca had somehow more power than her inside that place.</p><p>“Oh, guess you want to jump ahead, then?” Francesca smiled at her, and it was at that moment Madison knew she was doomed. Francesca’s eyes rolled white, blending to a sick yellow tinge. Francesca's body quivered down and she grabbed one of her legs with a hand and threw her back to the ground. Madison bumped with her arms back, jerking up just to see the demonic eyes coming closer. Without a chance to fight back, she felt Francesca's fingers gripping her cheeks and leaning down just a few inches far from her lips.</p><p>Then, she laughed.</p><p>“Did you thought I was going to do it like this? I didn’t mean, but I guess it worked.” Francesca let her grasp loose and sat on top of Madison’s crotch, teasing down with her hips. And as much as Madison hated to admit, it felt good. “It’s a shame this is how we finally met each other. I didn’t expect to find you this way.”</p><p>“You didn’t?” Madison sneered at her, looking defiant for a moment before realizing what was said. “Wait, you didn’t expect me? So, you didn’t bring me here?”</p><p>“No,” Francesca said.</p><p>“If it was not you, then who?”</p><p>“It was me, Maddie.” The new voice made Madison’s blood run cold.</p><p>“Desmond?” She called. No. No, that couldn’t be. From all the people, please don’t let it be him.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me,” Desmond then appeared above her view, placing a hand at Francesca’s shoulder to get out and give them space.</p><p>He helped her to sit again, rubbing her neck as he always did whenever she felt upset, but that didn't calm her down, because if it truly was him there, then she was completely fucked. Desmond was fucked too, somewhat. His hair was disheveled, unlike Francesca's beautiful lined braid, but they both had the same set of clothes, even the same goddamn collar, which meant he also had nothing to cover his flaccid cock, which she refused to look at.</p><p>“You brought me… Here?” Madison wanted him to say no so bad, but Desmond didn’t give her that happiness. Instead, he silently nodded, making her clench her jaw. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I choose you,” Desmond answered. “My grandparents, they made a deal. Not only mines, but Franz grandfather’s too and probably a few others. I can’t explain now but, the thing now is that I have to pay for their debt for hell knows how long, and I just--I just didn’t want to leave you behind, because of the entire marriage thing they would chase after you, and I…”</p><p>Madison said nothing, watching as he crossed his arms and started to weep in painful sobs. She went speechless, leaving her worries aside to try to comfort him. She leaned down and placed her neck at his trapezius, letting him hold and break down on her. But Madison had so many questions yet, and damn she needed some clothes as soon as possible. She felt his sobs stopping, and now, maybe, they could speak better. “Hey, Desmond… Are you okay there?”</p><p>And it was at that moment Desmond shivered and pressed her against his body with an armlock, dislocating his jaw to reveal a set of sharp fangs inside his mouth. He bent down and sank his teeth deep into Madison’s neck, craving her skin with a poisonous spell. Madison gasped, quivering in shock as the agonizing pain numbed her body entirely. She collapsed in his arms, falling next to his chest. She looked at his face and saw the same yellow eyes that turned Francesca out. He placed her back to her knees and tipped her chin up.</p><p>“For the harvest,” Desmond growled, cupping her face with his hands and teasing for a kiss that never came fulfilled. “I promise it will not hurt, Maddie.”</p><p>Francesca, who was watching the interaction in silence until then, came from behind and draped her arms around her neck, nuzzling her face into Madison’s hair and inhaling the scent of coconut shampoo with a warm breath. Desmond was the next to move, tender even when assaulting her. Montgomery purred by her side, leaning his hand down to her crotch and touching her lower lips with a finger sliding in. A moan escaped her throat, and her back arched painfully at the tension.</p><p>Heat rose from their bodies, and Madison just felt sluggish. She could feel the touch burning, her hips moving along with his hand, but her body was responding to their commands, not hers. It was something forcing her to go along, and a part of her--her lovesick, dreamy one--wanted to keep going. Francesca pulled her head and captured her lips in a wobbly, wet kiss. Madison had never kissed a girl before, and never someone smaller than her. Their lips brushed, muffling her whines, and Francesca advanced with her tongue, taking her over in lustful need. Tiny hands grasped her neck and craved deep in breathless moans.</p><p>Desmond groaned, his fingers burying deeper inside her cavity and feeling her inner walls slipping easier with her juices soaking out. He already felt his cock throbbing hard, aching in need of fucking her tight cunt already. He just knew she was coming, feeling her legs squirming close and thrusting in his touch. After a few minutes of stimulation, he finally pulled his hand out, the pressure lifting allowing Madison to break from the kiss and scream loud, and her body quiver in unabashed pleasure.</p><p>“Maddie, you want this too, don’t you?” his voice melted in the distance, as all Madison could think about how fucking amazing that orgasm was. She only moaned in response, moving her head to nod.</p><p>“I can’t--I can’t hold anymore. Desmond, please, <em>  please </em>.” Madison yelped as she quivered again at the touch of Francesca around her boobs. Her nipples were so large and sensitive, the bare touch making her tremble at the Italian girl’s small, tiny hands. The three changed positions, with Madison being placed on the floor, kneeling with her cunt turned upwards and her face down the floor. Francesca sat in front of her face, while Desmond kneeled in front of her ass.</p><p>Desmond didn’t make ceremonies to enter her at once, thrusting his cock inside her thigh space, and plunge deeper from there. She moved along the best way she could to fit, but Desmond was the one in control of her waist and any attempt to keep a calm pace was futile, and he kept going faster and faster and not giving a rest until making her lose control.</p><p>Francesca was far kinder in comparison, ordering her to lick her clit. Madison had never tried a girl before, but her current situation did not allow her from saying something beyond cries of yes. She leaned in, kissing and licking her petite thighs in craving for the end, reaching for her clean cunt and wasting no time to joint her mouth to her lips, moving her tongue to suck it till the last order. She was patient enough to allow Madison to stop each time she reached for an orgasm, looking surprised herself before keeping her going.</p><p>From there, Madison could say she lost it. Her mind just bleached, becoming a mess of pleasure. Her notion of time vanished along with all her self respect. She could barely move when they finally finished, her body sore and comparable to someone in comatose. With heavy breathing, she realized that maybe this was where she belonged. A slutty whore, used for their pleasure for the entire night having her holes stretched and destroyed for their pleasure. But it was so good that she could do all over again and still want more.</p><p> </p><p>Much, much more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third one falls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. It does not reflect my views over reality. The mind manipulation tag plays strong in this story. Religion works for backstory. Please don't be rude.<br/>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>October 7th, 2024.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six days had passed. Two children were taken, and there were six children left.</p>
<p>Almor guessed it was alright. The payment was always a slow process, and breaking the first two already was enough for the first time. It was almost too easy in his perspective. My, <em> yes</em>, they were easy to break, and it was perfect. To find those children, so easily gullible and misguided, and take them away under his wings. It was all he needed to proceed.</p>
<p>And not even that, those children were great too, playing the perfect roles of their former selves, without knowing what was coming next and just enjoying the carnal pleasure of their shells. Almor could almost see the potential to turn Fiorentino into his main pawn, as she, being so fragile and quiet, had become his favorite to take in.</p>
<p>He could not deny that Montgomery was a fine instrument to use, too. After all, the boy was the one to surrender and collect yet another unfortunate soul, turning her into a mere souvenir to play with for pure selfishness. The malice contained within these children was almost demonic. It was adorable to see.</p>
<p>But there was still work to be done, and it was far from over.</p>
<p>The imposition of fear and unease had already been a success. Even if the headmaster assured everything was back to normal and that there was no maniac creeping around or security break to fix, the heavy atmosphere inside the school hallways was hard to break, with the tension among the students still high.</p>
<p>For a pack of wealthy children with no real stakes to take, having the illusion of their impenetrable world crashing down was too strong to be ignored. Paranoia, distrust. The perfect feelings for a demon to feed on. Almor could almost taste it, it was perfect.</p>
<p>And behind those red-stained curtains that hid the adults away from the students, Almor could see how obvious they truly were. Or, he then realized, how almost all of them were because one of them, surprisingly, <em> knew</em>. And how thoughtful for the first Salvatore to remember him, he was almost honored. Of course, Almor realized, Salvatore was the one to try the hardest to not have children in the years following the pact and failed miserably as they kept giving and had nothing left but a shameful last resort.</p>
<p>It was ingenious, indeed.</p>
<p>Shame it would not work.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Madison was alone in the locker room, only now changing from her PE clothes to her school uniform for the remaining school day.</p>
<p>Her last days were more of the same, with a few encounters with the school council and a few visits to the nursery room. From an outside perspective, things looked great. Her hair was pulled in a beautiful bun braid, and she was starting to use tight long socks and short skirts, seemingly taking better care of her visuals. No one would notice if there was something wrong with her unless they knew what was going on behind the impeccable layers of makeup.</p>
<p>But Madison was struggling, trying her best to conceal the feelings overflowing inside her chest. She knew they were looking at her subtle changes, and fairly enough, she didn’t care for wearing a new pair of socks. The only thing truly burning on her was the iron collar she was wearing around her neck. The collar did nothing to her appearance, being covered by the school’s shirt collar, but its symbolic weight was heavier than any physical add.</p>
<p>It had been almost a week since that day, and she can’t stop thinking about what had happened there because she’s been tirelessly fucked by her fiancee and his little girlfriend since. She was tagged as their new little pet. A <em> pet! </em>That’s what she was now. She was leashed every night on her bed before sleep, bounded and spanked at the take of turns between them, and all because of Desmond's choice of having her as their companion. She was their pet, a plaything to be taken around and used. And the worst part, perhaps, was her reaction to that.</p>
<p>It was like, from the moment they took her in, something infected her brain and completely changed her set of morals and ambitions. All of sudden, the only future Madison could see herself living was one in which she was fucked by the two for all eternity. It was almost a brainwash, if sometimes she didn’t come back to reality as she was currently doing now, she would stay idle and obey them with no resistance.</p>
<p>Like now.</p>
<p>“On your knees,” She heard the command, and Madison instantly fell flat on the tile floor, hands instinctively going behind her back with her head bowed on the floor. From a side-eye, she caught Francesca whistling at her next to the lockers. She was using the tight Lycra pants and a sports shirt that was required for class, with her hair all pulled back by hair clips, but still wearing the collar set around her neck.</p>
<p>“Oof, so cute! I couldn’t imagine you like this before, but now!” Francesca said gleefully and approached her. Madison tried to look away but found herself hypnotized by those silver eyes, feeling a warmth growing inside her body as her head was patted, just like a dog. Francesca was such a wild card, being so small and fragile and yet holding power over her, this being too strong to be ignored. It was automatic; no matter how she tried, the urge to let herself be dominated would always overcome her senses.</p>
<p>“Mhmm…” Madison groaned, feeling her body melting at the touch. Francesca was now massaging her face, neck, shoulders, breast. Just the bare touch and her intimacy were soaking between her tights. Francesca noticed that and smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh, do you want it now?” Francesca asked, lowering down to her face to catch her lips. The kiss was slow and tasted like honey. It was aphrodisiac to be taken by those lips, carrying a sweet flavor to contrast with her fiance's roughness. “I know it’s been rough. You like it slow, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes… I want it… Please…!” She breathed and whined, realizing how beautiful Francesca was when her fringe didn’t cover her face. She couldn’t think--no, not even her logical part of the brain could. She wanted it. She wanted it with her.</p>
<p>“It’s okay…” Francesca leaned her against the bench and started to unbutton her shirt, revealing the black harness covering her chest and torso and nothing else. She went first on her breasts, gently nudging them with her hands and pinching her nipples with the tip of her nails. Francesca hummed in approval, going up to trace kissed through her neck, clicking her tongue as she left a hickey. Madison moaned, feeling her tongue brushing against her skin.</p>
<p>“W-Wait, sh-shouldn’t we do--ah!” Madison whined, turning her eyes away in shame. This was a public place inside school grounds, what if someone sees them? “Someone can--nhg!”</p>
<p>“Shh, don’t speak,” Francesca commanded, brushing her face closer to catch Madison and kiss her. Their lips nudged against each other, and Madison moaned, losing the weight on her jaw and allowing Francesca to invade her mouth and play with her tongue as she pleased.</p>
<p>When they separated, Madison attempted to speak again, only to find her voice completely gone. Madison shivered to the unkind reminder of her current state, but easily slipped away when Francesca moved again. Francesca’s hands slid down, reaching to her shorts and ripping them off. Francesca pressed two fingers on her lower lips, slipping it back and forth moves above her panty.</p>
<p>“You know, I never thought I would want to do this with a woman before,” She teased, taking the time to carefully take the panty from Madison, proceeding to press her fingers down the cunt. “now I can’t think of myself not fucking you right now.”</p>
<p>“Ah! Umph!” Madison squirmed, her mouth wide open but only strangled noises coming out. She drooled, panting hard as Francesca kept groping her body. The small one was handy, her small fingers moving fast to remove her panties and leaving Madison with her pussy completely exposed to freely abuse. Francesca licked her lips, going down without a breach.</p>
<p>Francesca slithered her tongue over her crotch, smacking lips to kiss the tender skin surrounding the area, merging the teasing to the very moment her mouth went full. Madison made a strangled noise, her breath coming moist and warm. Her body was tense, incapable of moving away from the sweet, tight grasp, and her mind slipped bemused thoughts of lust and submission.</p>
<p>It was wrong. Immoral. She hated it. How humiliating, to be leashed and degraded, but how could she even deny when there was no other way to go. This was always how it ended. She would want more. Always more. To go blank and forget her denial. To embrace the bliss.</p>
<p>She could feel when Francesca stopped to take a deep breath, using the time to lay her fingers and touch her own intimacy. To each exhale, she felt the breeze enter, coming cold to her wet. At this rate, minutes had passed, and she was late for class. But why should she care about those unimportant events? Every time she was touched, the sadness would go away, she would have no worries except to please and be pleased. Madison cried out, tears streaming her face with hard sweat. </p>
<p>“Ah, I think I’m going to--” Francesca closed her eyes and drew a breath, speeding her moved to allow Madison to feel the same. The feeling of orgasm bringing the same push of euphoria on her body. Francesca hissed, muffling her mouth to cover the gasps from roaming. Madison could try to scream, but it had no avail. Francesca came first, holding her breath as Madison came next.</p>
<p>Madison was barely able to hear what Francesca said after. All she could do was breathe and nod to whatever she was being told, but by receiving a pat in the nape, she knew she had done a good job.</p>
<p>Little to her knowledge, however, the act was not made for their pleasure but made instead for a third party to watch and react.</p>
<p>And they did it very well.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Delilah Harrison was a girl of faith. Devoted to Christ, the lord, and savior, Delilah absolutely despised Salvatore and its unholy educational methods. She never liked that place, anyways, there was always something creepy about the staff and building, but none of that stopped her from moving forth with her preaching. As the President of the Student Council, it was a prime mission to guarantee a safe environment for her friends and so on. A safe environment, free from sinful thoughts and unholy acts.</p>
<p>And it seems like she has failed.</p>
<p>The library attack was unforgivable. One girl had been assaulted inside the school grounds and the board was more worried about their reputation rather than the girl’s welfare. Not even the police were properly contacted, and all she could do was try and conceal the rightful anger coming from the student body. For every night she prayed, wishing for the girl to heal and for nothing else to happen.</p>
<p>But then, it gets bizarre. She just wanted to change to her gym clothes, and instead, she got to witness a shameless sexual act happening inside the school grounds. It was an immoral, despicable act being done in broad daylight inside the locker room of all places! And the worst part, the act was being performed by two girls, two women. This was more than just an infringement to the school rules, but also an act of blasphemy against God himself! Oh, but she could not just let that pass!</p>
<p>Delilah immediately took her phone out and started to record the scene, looking away as long as she could. When they ended, Delilah made sure that she had taken most of the act before running away to her room. The plan was simple, she was going to upload the video, put in a pen-drive, and report the misbehavior to the board.</p>
<p>But when she watched the footage again, she found herself speechless.</p>
<p>The scene repeats inside her head. Throughout the entire afternoon, then for the night. It was a sinful, disgusting act driven by lust and desire. It was horrible, shameful, and no one should ever look at it. And yet, even hours later, she could not stop thinking about it. </p>
<p>It sent shivers down her body to think about how passionate the act felt, how the intimacy between the two felt so strong and impossible to look away. Delilah was a celibate, more than happy with the choice of waiting until marriage, but watching the scene unfolding with her own eyes, again and again, made her feel like missing something for the first time in years.</p>
<p>Her body was warm by the time she uploaded the video on her notebook. Quiet inside her dorm room, thanking God that her roommate decided to spend the night away, she started to move. One hand slowly going down inside her panties, moving carefully as she felt the strange wave of pleasure shook her body. Delilah used her free hand to cover her mouth, squirming her legs together as she felt the pressure under her womb grow even higher.</p>
<p>The heat of the room increased, and she panted, hard. Her hand was moving, fingers lingering inside her intimacy faster by each second. She felt a sudden peak then, her body going numb in a newfound pleasure as she struggled to finish before collapsing on the bed, breathing hard as her body fluids leaked down her legs.</p>
<p>“Ah, Lord, how…” Delilah whispered out. She didn’t have the time to feel guilty before giving in to the exhaustion and falling asleep on her bed. It was better off this way, otherwise, she would have freaked out and noticed the glimmering yellow eyes watching her from the dark corner of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Delilah, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but you need to eat something.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to eat.”</p>
<p>“Well, you may not want to, but you need to. Now, do it.”</p>
<p>Delilah sighed, begrudgingly taking a slice of the apple pie and munching a bite. Watching the scene unfold was a strange experience for Luzia. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and Delilah was not the type to skip that. Delilah was a healthy girl, but that morning her skin held a sickly pale shade, although strangely one touch could confirm her skin was smooth and clean, it was still worrying to see.</p>
<p>Luzia Alvaro was an average girl--not much, but she had a fair share. She was taller than Delilah, a few inches only. She was also tan, surrounded by freckles across her skin, her reddish hair was cut short in a pixie, highlighting her puffy cheeks and almond-shaped brown eyes. Luzia was slim and athletic, with well rounded boobs and a fat ass. She only didn’t have the slut reputation because she was just a very nice girl.</p>
<p>Luzia grew up in a very conservative family, but she was always the liberal black sheep. She had a very outspoken persona and was very faithful to her boyfriend. Luzia was very interested in politics, and was just starting to build a career from there. Her only step back was Delilah, the religious girl with little to no wish to change the status quo. It was very frustrating, but they were friends either way.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling unwell, Delilah?” Joaquim said for the first time. Joaquim Harcourt, international teen model, said boyfriend of Luzia. He had the perfect body, with defined muscles and rigid posture, always using a sleeveless dress shirt to show off. Joaquim was a black boy, with dark fluffy hair, honey eyes, and kissable lips. His height was above the average, peaking 6’2’’ inches</p>
<p>“No, I just didn’t sleep well.” Delilah assured.</p>
<p>“Well, if you are not feeling well, why don’t you skip morning classes?” Luzia suggested. “I can explain to the teachers, I’m sure they will understand.” She said and her boyfriend nodded along.</p>
<p>Delilah was one of the most privileged students of the entire academy, so she could skip one day and get no repercussions. But Delilah was such a good girl and couldn’t fake a cold even if she wanted. Surprisingly, however, was to see Delilah accept the idea and grab her belongings, leaving both the pie and the couple at the cafeteria.</p>
<p>“I think Delilah is sick. Like, really sick. That was fucking weird!” Luzia nodded at her boyfriend’s words. She was definitely going to check on her later in the day.</p>
<p>But, for some reason, instead of going to her room, Delilah found herself going to the library.</p>
<p>It was the most logical decision, at least in her eyes. It was inside there Francesca was attacked, and Francesca was the one leading the sexual intercourse in the video. This was no coincidence. Something bad must’ve happened inside that room that had led Francesca to stray from the path of the Lord. And just remembering that small, skittish body, being able to do such lustful things was enough to make her feel the strange uneasiness that brought her unwelcome arousal.</p>
<p>The morning sun beamed through the stained glass windows in the corridors, in all its serenity. The same strange warmth she felt from touching herself the previous day started to heat again inside her chest and down into her groin. Delilah stifled a groan between her breath and took the Student Council master key from her bag, and shoved into the door lock.</p>
<p>Entering the library, Delilah quickly noted that the room was strangely clean for a place supposedly locked for more than a week now. She turned on the back lights and locked the door behind her, placing her backpack on the ground and searching around.</p>
<p>“Did you know students are prohibited to enter this room?” Delilah yelped startled by the deep voice coming from behind. She was in the middle of the fantasy section when the ill-looking janitor stood behind her. “Oh, do not be afraid. I won’t hurt you, young lady.”</p>
<p>“Ah, aah, sir, please, don’t scare me this way!” Delilah said. “I’m sorry for this outburst. You are right, I shouldn’t be inside this room, but I came here for a private matter. You see, I found the student that was found inside this room a few weeks ago engaging in a very indecent act, and as the president of the student council, I decided to take matters into my own hands!”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? I did not know that. The headmaster didn’t tell anything about the situation to the lower staff, I was completely oblivious until now. It must have been a very serious attack, then.” the janitor said, blinking twice at her, taking one step forward next to the shelf. Delilah met with his uncanny eyes, tempted at first to ask if he used lenses to imitate the eyes of a lizard. “But, tell me, Delilah, are you doing this for the wellbeing of your fellow classmates, or are you just guilty of taking enjoyment over watching the other student in the very, very indecent act?”</p>
<p>“W-What? How do you know--?!” Before Delilah could think, the man grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down. Her body hit the floor with a heavy thud. “Ouch! What is wrong with you!” Delilah demanded, using her arms to get up. Instantly, she felt a weight forcing her body to remain down.</p>
<p>Delilah winced in pain, covering her eyes with her arms, only hearing the disgusting sound of bones cracking next to her. This only caused her to curl her body even more, hiding both her face and chest from what was happening. When the cracking stopped, Delilah moved her hands down to see where he was, but he was nowhere to be seen. When she turned her head to the ceiling, though, she was met with a pair of demonic yellow eyes.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Delilah.”</p>
<p>Almor didn’t wait for the girl to scream before grabbing her by the face and slamming her head against the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>